olbumbumfandomcom-20200214-history
Haliegh Kelly Myorgan
Haliegh Kelly Myorgan is a fun loving girl born in Pussleville, California who moved to Crosstown, California. Biography Early Life Haliegh Kelly Myorgan was born June 5th, 2000 in Pussleville, California to Sophia and Michael Myorgan. She lived in the small town for two years. Born with an enormous butt she later named Ol' Bum-Bum, Haliegh's parents divorced and abandoned her after the orphanage refused to take her. They left all of their belongings with exception of their clothes. When she turned two, she took her tricycle, "Trikey", and moved to Crosstown Apartments, which was located in Crosstown, California. It was a two hour drive for a car when it was in the ideal conditions, but, since Haliegh was not old enough to drive, she sold the car to Smith Patterson. She offered the car to him for $10, but knowing her situation, Patterson bought it for $100,000. She eventually pedaled to Moving Express, who tolder he they'd move everything for free, considering that she was only two and had a "disfigurement on her back side". Haliegh was very polite to the movers, and that was because of her nature. She lived in apartment C39 on the third floor. Haliegh met a neighbor directly acros the hallway named Sally Firmbottom, who was also two years old at the time. She was the daughter of two wealthy bankers. After Haliegh explaned her life story to the Firmbottoms, they felt bad for her and signed her up for Cutie Kisses Day Care, where Sally was already going. It was lead by Ms. Abigail Nippu, who would later be a teacher. Although she called herself Ms. Nippu, some of the little boys would call her "Abby". Haliegh and Sally quickly bonded there, and they met a few other friends, like Demo Deeji, a young girl from a mysterious island in the Pacific. Later on, they enrolled in preschool, and later on, kindergarten. As she grew older, Haliegh met a bully named Samuel E. Tirrek, who often teased her about her large butt. Haliegh considered Ol' Bum-Bum to be a living person separate from her, and thought these comments would hurt his feeling. Tirrek later attended Seashell Elementary, a school that both Haliegh and Sally went to. Seashell Elementary Haliegh later attended Seashell Elementary with Sally Firmbottom. Ms. Nippu had been transferred there, based on the request made by Haliegh and Sally. Haliegh had a special bond with her teacher, which provoked teasing on her part. She wasn't a huge fan of giving a teacher an apple, thinking that there was no logic in that. So, she gave Ms. Nippu $10 every day, believing that her teacher was too worthy to get some apple. At first, Ms. Nippu declined the offer. Sally had to explain to Ms. Nippu that Haliegh's type of personality would not accept it and her feelings would be crushed, and she accepted it. Samuel E. Tirrek became more brutal than before, teasing Haliegh about the "$10 treatments" given to Ms. Nippu. "First Day of School" On the first day of school for Haliegh's third grade class, she was troubled by a strange dream that involved the idea that Ms. Nippu was going to be transferred to Black Bear School, a distant elementary school. When Haliegh hears a knock at the door, she comes across three teenagers (Chris Bugle, Denby Holt, and Ryan Belch). They demand that Haliegh get out of the appartment or they would "tear her appart". Denby suggested to Chris that he should pull out his knife, but he spelled it out as K-N-I-F-E. Haliegh became confused and tried to spell it out. Somewhere along the line, she came up with "nice". Out of frustration, Denby slapped Haliegh, causing her to wail. In a few moments, she packed up and left the appartment. Noticing it wasn't time for school, Sally became worried and came out of the appartment, having noticed the fact that the girl was wearing a backpack. Personality and Traits Haliegh had a very strong will for what she believed in, primarily being peace, love, and the helping of others. She thought that treating Ms. Nippu with a high amount of respect would, in turn, help her. The two had a very strong bond that couldn't be broken. Haliegh was known to have named inanimate objects and assume that they were living (examples of this include "Trikey", "Loungers", and "Lampy"). At some point, she told Sally "If my name wasn't Haliegh Myorgan, which would be a tragedy, I'd want to be named Prudence. Prudence Myorgan". This is in referrence to her alternate identity by the same name. Relationships Sally Firmbottom Having known each other since they were two, Sally and Haliegh possess a firm bond and care for one another. It is expressed that Sally is a protector of Haliegh in the special "Not So Merry Christmas", as she wants to take actions into her own hands after the Mall Santa slaps Haliegh. Ms. Nippu Haliegh has been schooled by Ms. Abigail Nippu since day care. The two formed a close connection, which often caused problems between bullies and situations involving the two getting split up. Trivia * Haliegh is the main protagonist of the series * She is considered to be the most annoying character on the Internet alongside Fred Figglehorn and the Annoying Orange. Appearances * Ol' Bum-Bum Season 1 - "First Day of School" * Ol' Bum-Bum Season 1 - "Making My Clever Selection" * Ol' Bum-Bum: Haliegh Goes to Big Berry Amusement Park * Ol' Bum-Bum: Haliegh Goes to Six Flags Discovery Kingdom * Ol' Bum-Bum: Haliegh Goes to Hawaii * Ol' Bum-Bum: The New Wedger * Ol' Bum-Bum: Unnamed Comic 1 * Ol' Bum-Bum: Unnamed Comic 2 * Ol' Bum-Bum: Haliegh Kelly Myorgan Gets Warped into Spyro * ''Ol' Bum-Bum - "Not So Merry Christmas" Category:Ol' Bum-Bum Characters Category:Females Category:Cutie Girlz